Jay
"We're saving a girl?! Is she hot?" Jay to Kai, LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Jay Walker is the Ninja of Lightning. He has a crush on Nya, and his best friend is Kai. He was chosen to protect the Green Ninja (Lloyd Garmadon) along with the other Ninja. Background Jay is the Ninja of Lightning. In the Ninjago television show, he has a easygoing, talkative manner. His parents are Ed and Edna, and he was born in a junkyard. He is in thumb|300px|rightlove with Nya and takes her on a date on Once Bitten, Twice Shy, later marrying her. He appears to have been an inventor before becoming a ninja. Sensei Wu found him on a rooftop, after he crashed into a billboard while testing one of his inventions. He is also extremely quick thinking and innovative, not to mention how skilled in pick-pocketing he is, as when in the Ninjago movie he was able to steal one of the skeletons swords without them noticing to free him, Zane, and Cole while tied up. He is the second most impulsive after Kai and he was the first of the team to use Spinjitzu. He was the second ninja to unlock his full potential, he unlocked it in Once Bitten, Twice Shy, after he'd nicked his hand on a fangpyre skeleton earlier, and when Nya kissed him he unlocked his full potential. Appearance Jay has﻿ a blue ninja outfit, brown hair, and a cut in the eyebrow. In Once Bitten, Twice Shy, he has the same hair as LEGO Harry Potter's Remus Lupin. For more images on Jay's appearence in his different ninja suit, click here. Personality Jay is the most light-hearted of all the ninjas. He is always telling jokes, which are sometimes funny while othertimes are ridiculous. He is the most talkative, much to the annoyance of his friends, but he proves to be a good friend and is good in battle. He takes interest in inventing, and likes the color blue. He is a bit cocky, much like Cole but he is also kind. He has a crush on Nya, and often stutters around her. Sometimes he messes up because he loves nya alot he is pretty much the only one who is into love. Weapons Jay uses the Nunchucks of Lightning which can turn into Jay's Storm Fighter, (primary weapon), golden spear, and a katana. In ZX form he also uses a two-pronged weapon made of a chainsaw piece and two new blade pieces, called the double bladed sword.﻿ Appearances *LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu *2257 Spinjitzu Starter Set *2259 Skull Motorbike *2263 Turbo-Shredder *2506 Skull Truck *2519 Skeleton Bowling (DX) *2521 Lightning Dragon Battle (DX) *3856 Ninjago (Microfigure) *9442 Jay's Storm Fighter (ZX though without shoulder pads) *9445 Fangpyre Truck Ambush (ZX) *9446 Destiny's Bounty (Kendo) *9553 Jay ZX (ZX) *5000030 Kendo Jay Booster Pack (Kendo) Gallery Jay Kinda Surprised in episode 10 when Kai tries to attack Lord Garmadon.JPG|Jay is surprised when Kai attacks Lord Garmadon JayArmMistake.JPG|Jay's arm error JayCantDanceLOL.png|Lou and Jay Jayjitsu.png|Jay's artwork JayZXArt.jpg|Jay ZX artwork REgulerJay.png|Casual Jay. KendoJayShow.png|Kendo Jay. NRGJay.png|Jay's true potential IMG_4943.JPG|Nya kisses Jay. JayWithNewHair.png|Jay with a new look to impress Nya. {C}{C {C}{C {C}{C {C}{C {C}{C {C}{C {C}{C {C}{C {C}{C {C}{C {C}{C {C}{C {C}{C {C}{C Category:Ninjago Category:Lightning Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Lightning Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:heroes Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Ninjago:Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago Category:Lightning Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Lightning Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:heroes Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Ninjago:Masters of Spinjitzu